What if? Pilot
by Aris1013
Summary: This is a oneshot I wrote about the Pilot. What if Tommy had not gotten the firewood that night?


**Disclaimer: I ****Do Not**** own Big Wolf On Campus though I would gladly kidnap Danny Smith…cough cough yeah so anyways that's the disclaimer.**

**AN: This is my first BWOC Fanfic or any fanfic besides Newsies for that matter…I think I am going to do a oneshot for each episode and maybe make a few of my own episodes. Sorry the script is different a little, but I did not want it boring and I am doing it from memory!**

0000000000

**Pilot****-What if someone else got the firewood that night?**

_**Tommy's POV**_

It was the weekend before our senior year in high school. Me and the guys always went camping before school started and tonight was the last time ever. I was actually psyched for this year everything seemed to be looking up for me.

"A toast to our senior year," I was just about to go get firewood when Justin one of my buddies stood up.

"Hey I'll get some firewood." He got up and left.

I suddenly got this weird feeling when Justin left, I don't know if it was because I was thinking the same thing as him, but it kind of seemed like I was supposed to go. Not like it mattered though it's just firewood.

It had been a while; we were all laughing just waiting for Justin to get back, when I could have sworn I heard something. It kind of sounded like a scream…but that's crazy, why would anyone be screaming? It's probably just my imagination…or Justin trying to scare us. Yeah that's it…but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Did you guys hear something?"

"What? Is the wind starting to scare you Dawkins?" All the guys started laughing; I just shook off the feeling I had and laughed with them.

As we were laughing Justin came back with some firewood, though he had a really strange look on his he paler than before he left. The rest of the night didn't seem any better Justin seemed to be occupied on other thoughts and was pretty quiet the whole time.

000000000

Finally it was school time, everything seemed different this year I felt so much better about being a senior I think this year was gong to be perfect. I was talking to the guys at my locker but Justin wasn't around, I couldn't stop thinking about him for some reason, but I was quickly distracted when Stacey Hanson walked up to me.

"Hey Tommy," She was the hottest girl in school there was no way I had a chance with her…was there?

"Hey Stacey,"

Of course just then Tim and Travis aka. TNT walked up.

"Hey everybody Tommy's finally gonna ask Stacey out!" I could kill Travis!

Stacey looked at them then back at me, "Oh is that what you're doing?"

"Yeah well, I was just wondering if maybe…you uh wanted to grab a bite to eat at the factory Saturday night?"

"I'd love to." I can't believe it! I actually asked her out and she said yes! This was going to be good. I was putting my books away when I saw this weird kid walk up I guess his locker was next to mine. He must have been new or something.

"Hey man, you new here?" He gave me a really strange look who knows why.

"Uhh….Tommy we've shared lockers next to each other since kindergarten I'm Merton Dingle President of the Gothic Fantasy Guild. You interested?" I had no clue what this guy was talking about but whatever I was really just trying to be nice.

"No thanks, anyway I have to get to practice see you around Marten."

"Uh that's Merton."

"Right whatever." Wow that guy was definitely a freak, no way had he been next to me since kindergarten…oh wait I think I might remember him, the kid that's always getting shoved into lockers by TNT. Weird dude, that must be why he always gets picked on and stuff.

Practice was even weirder then that Merton guy, Justin seemed to have changed a lot since the camping trip. He was stronger than usual and faster, he was plowing through people and his attitude was weird. He seemed so angry all of a sudden. I was going to ask him if something was wrong but coach came up to me and told me that I was going to be captain! He said that he was thinking about Justin but he didn't have the right attitude for it, I felt bad for him and all but this was great! I decided I would go talk Justin anyway.

"Hey man sorry about you not getting captain, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"I'm fine Dawkins! Just lay off me okay I don't need your pity Captain!" Did his eyes just glow?! No I was just seeing things, but Justin did seem to growl and ram into me as he walked away. I don't know what had gotten into him, but it worried me.

000000000

_**Merton's POV**_

I went to my locker after the Gothic Fantasy Guild had let out, we only had one member but I think we're going to come back strong this year. I got my coffin backpack and was headed for the door when this jock named Justin Womack came and ran straight into me. He looked weird though he had really hairy arms which I don't remember the last time I saw him…which was right before school let out.

"Watch it Dingle dork!" He shoved me oww. Last year he wasn't so mean he was actually pretty nice…sure he egged my house a few times, but he didn't try to shove me in lockers like some of the football team.

"Sorry…" His eyes just glowed! He ran down the hall and I ran to my hearse I had to get back to the lair and figure what is up with this guy!

I drove home as fast as I could and went inside to check my books and figure out what Justin was. Now I know I do have an overactive imagination and I've been wrong on a lot of theory's but change in personality, abnormal hair growth, glowing eyes, growling! It might sound like puberty but he's a senior there's got to be something else going on here. I grabbed my encyclopedia of evil and got to work.

"Let's see…glowing eyes, abnormal hair growth….Oh yeah! He's a werewolf!" I can't believe it! I actually found a werewolf this is great, this is awesome this is…

"Hey freaker whenever you're done downloading nudey pictures of Sabrina the teenage witch off the net, dinner's ready."

My stupid sister Becky is always barging in here! "Would you get out of my lair!"

"It's not a lair freakenstien it's our basement!"

I went upstairs and ate dinner as quick as I could; I was so excited for school tomorrow, for once. I just don't know how to go about this, Justin is a bit of a jerk, but maybe when he finds out I can help him he will let me observe his werewolf like ways!

0000000000

I was in the hallway in between class when I saw Justin. Okay I admit I've kind of been stalking him around, but I had to confront him about his canine problem. Finally I had my chance he was alone and his ears started getting longer! I ran up to him cautiously.

"Hehehehe can I see them!" He just glared at me. "Your wolf ears can I see them."

"What are you talking about?!" He grabbed me and held me up against a locker I tried not to hyperventilate.

"I-I know all about you…you're becoming a werewolf!" There were the glowing eyes! Ow tighter grip too.

"Why don't you mind your own business Dingle!"

"I can help you though! I know all about this sort of stuff!"

"If you know so much then you also know how easy it would be for me to rip you limb form limb right now!"

"Hehe…I'll just be going then!" He put me down and I ran to class. So he didn't want my help but Saturday was a full moon and I just want to see him transform!

0000000000

_**Tommy's POV**_

It was Saturday night and I was having a great time with Stacey at the factory. Justin was the farthest thing from my mind until after the date of course. Walking Stacey home would be a time I would never forget. We were walking alone, the moon was full, and everything seemed perfect, that was until I heard the scream.

Stacey jumped, "What was that?"

"I don't know, stay here okay I'll be right back."

"Be careful Tommy."

I felt bad leaving Stacey there alone, but I had a feeling she would be a lot safer there than where that scream had come from. I didn't have to run far before I saw it. There was this hairy creature it looked like…well I had no clue what it was but it was a monster. It was killing someone oh my god it was actually trying to kill someone, but the person was still alive he was trying to get away, screaming for life, but the creature wouldn't get off of him.

"I told you to mind your own business!" Did it talk? Where did I know that voice from?

"Hey!" It looked up at me…those eyes? Where have I seen them before? "Leave him alone! Get out of here!" It growled and started to walk towards me, but then it ran off.

I tried to run to the body, but I think I was in shock because I wasn't going anywhere. Finally my legs connected with my brain and I was suddenly at the boy's side. Oh my god…I know him he goes to my school…that creepy goth kid Merton. He was laying there breathing heavily and moaning in pain, he was covered in blood. He was dying; I've never seen someone die before.

"I-it's okay you're gonna be alright." I held him in my arms.

"N-n-o I'm n-not, It was J-Justin Womack. Y-you need to tell the cops, b-but don't t-tell them he is a w-werewolf…they won't believe you." A what!? No way was that Justin! "I-I know you saw him." Merton was right that was Justin.

"I'll tell them, he won't get away for doing this I promise."

"T-thank you T-Tommy I'm glad I'm not alone."

"It's okay, it's okay." That's all I could say we both knew that I was wrong, but it was hard to believe. I sat there holding him for awhile then Stacey came.

"Tommy, Tommy what happened where are you?"

"Stacey! Don't come close okay just call the police."

"But…"

"Do it!" She found a phone and called I couldn't move I looked down at Merton his eyes were closed and he was taking his last breath. I suddenly felt a stream of tears on my face. The police got there and they brought an ambulance, but only to take him away. I told them that Justin did it, that he must have had a knife or something, though there were claw marks and teeth marks that no one could figure out.

I told Stacey to go home that I didn't want her to see, I'm so glad she didn't see anything. It was late when I got home and went to my room. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror there was blood all over my shirt…his blood. I never knew Merton or even spoke to him except for the one time, but as I watched him die I felt like somehow it was my fault like I should have been there to watch him to save him. Something just felt off.

The next day at school wasn't much different, we acknowledged what happened, but no one knew that Merton had died in my arms. Not that many people even knew who he was. The gothic fantasy guild shut down, and the only member could not stop crying. Justin was arrested that morning, they found out about him being a werewolf and now he is in some government place. I feel bad for him it wasn't his fault that he got bit by this evil thing, but it happened. After a while Merton was essentially forgotten, I always kept him in my head, but I did not let that stop my life. Every now and then though I can't help but to think what would have happened if I was the one to get the firewood that night, but I guess I'll never know.

000000000

**AN: Okay really depressing I know! But I don't know how to right not dark hahaha…but not all the stories will be that depressing…well I'm going to try not to not make them all that way. Anyway thanks for reading for those who did, I would appreciate to know what you guys think! **


End file.
